<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Moonlight Soul (LevYaku • YakuLev) by mylh_iiixi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25257301">Moonlight Soul (LevYaku • YakuLev)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylh_iiixi/pseuds/mylh_iiixi'>mylh_iiixi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>YakuLev AUs [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Vampire, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:15:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,996</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25257301</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylh_iiixi/pseuds/mylh_iiixi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>1000 years had pass but humans and vampires never coexisted together in the world. The growth of populations are equal, but they never agreed to have a unison to live together, humans fear vampires cause there are this uncontrolled newborn vampires that sucks human blood until they die. They are turned into a vampire with a curse of hunger for humans blood. The root of the said curse is still unknown, cause only the royal bloods can turn a human into one of them without any curse and just be turned into normal and average vampire that don't need human blood to live.</p><p>But there is one human and one royal blood vampire who still believe that one day they'll have harmony and peace despite the anger of both races with one another. </p><p>The human is a dhampir and the royal blood vampire is a pure blood. </p><p>Both have different eye colors but the same purple left eyes.</p><p>A rare mark of soulmates that are destined to meet and face the secrets, curse and cruelty of the world together. </p><p>Are they prepared to accept their fate and destiny? ..</p><p> </p><p>××××××××××××××××××××××××××××</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, YakuLev</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>YakuLev AUs [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829845</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. •× 01 ×•</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Master Yaku, your blood is ready." </p><p>The loyal butler uttered to his pureblood vampire Master who's now looking at him with an intense gaze. Summoned his black kunai and played it on his fingers.</p><p>"You do know it won't help my thirst to fade even just bit right?"</p><p>He throws his kunai but the butler didn't even flinch and just stay still. The butler just raised his head like nothing happened and saw his Master smirking at him then started laughing.</p><p>" HAHAHA! you really are my very trusted and bravest butler Sou"</p><p>He then grabbed the blood and drink it, still, nothing change, his thirst is getting annoying already, ever since he woke up on his 18th birthday, 100 years ago, which was the time his age had stopped, he started feeling this thirst. At first, he thought it was just a change of body and growth, but no, he almost drank all kinds of blood but it was no use. But being a pureblood makes him control his thirst just fine, and he hopes he can still do this for the rest of his immortal life.</p><p>"Master, I would like to suggest you to drink human blood already, maybe it is the one your craving for"</p><p>Anger is now visible on his pale yet pretty face and throws another kunai that almost hit the butler's head</p><p>"DON'T YOU DARE THINK OF HUMANS LIKE THAT!"</p><p>The voice of the pureblood prince echoed all throughout the mansion and made all maids and other butlers to startled and flinched.</p><p>×××××××××××××××××××</p><p>The cold winter breeze welcomes the silvernette boy when he got out of his apartment. Even though the sun is at its peak, the air can send chills on his spine. </p><p>"Good thing I wore my scarf in advance," he mumbles to himself as he fixes his jacket, walking down the alley.</p><p>Meanwhile, on the other side of the city where Lev is located, not many things happened. When he got to take a walk through the alley, Lev found himself starting to get cold. He hugs himself in his own embrace as he stood still in the middle of the road trying to warm himself up. </p><p>"Winter sucks. And vampires don't roam much around during winter so it sucks more," he grumbles with a perplexed face still embracing himself.</p><p>As soon as he continued to walk through the dark alley, he noticed a lighted convenience store that he too found his face lightening up. Lev ran to the store with shaking arms and wobbly legs. Immediately pushing the door open, he greeted the people with a bright smile, even the store got its light even more brighter before he got to enter. </p><p>He went to the food counters and picks the cupped ramen noodles and happily hops to the counter to pay. As when he was about to give his thanks, the static sound of the TV caught his attention. </p><p>"A tragic incident happened just a few hours from now; vampires have attacked the city's ghetto once again. With these things happening, will those dangerous and nasty vampires bombard the city again?" the reporter reported with her signature pokerfaced expression.</p><p>"They're not nasty. They're just learning for a way to survive. Dumb reporter." he mumbles as he stares at the TV screen.</p><p>××××××××××××××××××××</p><p>On the deep forest of the city, seldom passed by humans, surrounded by tall trees and fogs, is where Morisuke, the only pureblood vampire lives. The barrier is not visible to human eyes but it is to vampires, but no one can enter the forest, the prince will know in an instant if someone is breaking it to enter, and no one can even pass through it without his permission.</p><p>"Human blood."</p><p>He softly whispers to his self when Sou went out of his room, he's thinking how Sou still looking calm and collected like he never really gets afraid of him.</p><p>" Tsk!  I will never drink that. I'm still hoping for humans and us vampires to be able to accept one another. But this thirst is really getting stronger now, what was it I'm craving for anyway, it's been a hundred  years already."</p><p>His gaze turned into his full-length mirror in front of the window and saw his eyes, left purple eye and right brown eye. </p><p>"And what made my left eye change its colour?."</p><p>So many questions have been left unanswered since he became a pure-blood.</p><p>"When was the last time I went out? I think I need to go to the city again to look for that damn witch! and I'll surely kill him this time! he's making things worst for innocent humans"</p><p>He wears a simple shirt and pants and put on his black contact lens to hide his eye colour, chant some spell to hide his vampire scent and fangs. he too wears some jacket even though he can't feel the cold since vampires are cold in nature. He saw the scarf he's been keeping ever since that day. The day he almost lost control and panicked because of feeling that he longed for that one specific human blood scent that triggered his thirst on its limit. He lost all his senses, almost faint and he was about to rampage but someone happened to be there and put this scarf on his head and It had that scent he's craving for and for an unknown reason it calmed him down when he had to smell it so near him. From then on he always wears it every time he goes out to keep him calm and relax even though the scent already faded but the thought of that scarf being owned by the person he's longing for makes a miraculous effect on his thirst.</p><p>"Time to go out and feel like a human again."</p><p>He excitedly flicks his fingers to teleport on the barrier and went out. Goes to the warehouse but actually a parking lot near the forest entrance and rides on his black Ferrari and made his way fast to the city.</p><p>"See you in a bit Moscow."</p><p>××××××××××××××××××× </p><p>He got out of the convenience store with the packed cupped noodles and a heated sandwich in hand with a handy-sized thermos and continues to roam around the alley. Desperately searching for a person, preferably a vampire, he couldn't found one he could approach to help him for his report. </p><p>Lev was a newcomer, an intern, in a paper investigating all about the secrets of mysterious creatures that may have been found as a myth, except for one: vampires. Being a newswriter about mythological and indescribable creatures was always been his dream since his father was still alive. He wanted to live in the name of his father, Dimitri Haiba, when he gave his last words to his son, Lev. Being a writer sure is tiring and probably life-taking but Lev was always ready for everything, even getting his neck bitten by a vampire, no kink included.</p><p>Still continuing to walk, he found himself very far outside of the city and decided to take a break on a bus stop near a spotlight. He sat in the shaded bench and rests his head on the headrest of the wooden bench. </p><p>"When are they gonna appear..?" he quietly asks himself as his gaze turns to everywhere.</p><p>××××××××××××××××××× </p><p>As he drives his Ferrari fast, the faint familiar scent is lingering on his nose but he sets it aside since he doesn't want to expect anymore. He already searched for that scent for almost 15 years now. It's impossible that he or she is living in the city cause he knew almost every human living there.</p><p>"This is really impossible. Snap out of it Morisuke."</p><p>The prince voiced out when the scent grew stronger and stronger and he immediately now hold his scarf and covered it into his nose to make him calm down and it helps. Still, he decided to go where the scent is coming from and see for his self if his long search will finally end or maybe another disappointment. </p><p>"Damn it, this is too much!."</p><p>His thirst is consuming him slowly, so he hurriedly parks his Ferrari in a bus stop near a Vendo machine, he needs to drink a strawberry juice, cause it was the only flavour he can drink and can ease his thirst for a little bit. He runs to the vendo and almost tripped when the scent is much stronger when he got near, and it's coming from someone who's sitting on the bench. He badly wants to see and know who it is but he needs to drink first or else he'll go rampage for sure this time again cause it's been a while since this scent hunts him all of a sudden. He uses his ability to control the thirst but it's not enough, he was inserting the coin but it slip and fell on the ground because his hand starts trembling. When he was about to pick it up he smells the scent just in front of him and a hand is already on the ground picking up the coin. He immediately covered his nose with the scarf and tried to move back without realizing the ground is elevated so he was about to fall on the ground when a strong hand gripped his wrist and pulled him up that cause him to bump on the stranger's chest and the scent instantly calm him down. The same thing happened last time with the scarf. He pushed him a little and lift his head to see who is this human that his craving for all these years. His eyes pierced on the human's eyes and he saw the same purple left eye just like his for a split second but gone after he blinked again. He gripped the human's shirt tight and glares at him intensely. as he uttered the words that he badly wanted to be answered for a long time.</p><p>"Who are you.?"</p><p> </p><p>××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. •× 02 ×•</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The silvernette tilted his head in confusion as he brings the stranger up to his feet, holding his arms over his hands for getting him up without difficulties. He faces the short brunette with a raised eyebrow and bends his knees to level his height to him. </p><p>"I should be asking that. I haven't seen you around here, but..."</p><p>He leans in towards him and closes his eyes for a second to sniff him out, not even minding the stranger's behaviour.</p><p>"Your scent is oddly familiar. Rings a bell. I have a keen sense of smell so I can tell. Didn't know how I got this ability, oh- am I blabbering too much?" he stands straight as he lowers his head to look better at the shorter of the two. </p><p>He gave his hand to the stranger and looks at him with a bright expression as he stood still where he was standing at. </p><p>"Haiba Lev. Born here in Moscow, Russia. You?"</p><p> </p><p>××××××××××××××××××××</p><p> </p><p>"Yaku Morisuke, just a stranger passing by."</p><p>He takes his hand and feel  warmth from the first time, feeling something unexplainable for him to know now so he disregards it for a while and just focus on controlling himself, eyes confused, lifting his gaze to this incredibly tall stranger, and realized how huge he really is that made his average height so short standing next to him.</p><p>"You're so huge, is that normal? are you even a human?."</p><p>Silver Ash hair, green eyes,  fair eyebrow and long eyelashes, thin lips, pale slender neck, Neck ... He unconsciously gulped and blinks multiple times and pretends to cough.</p><p>"The coin please .. thanks for picking it up."</p><p>Now that he thinks of it, why can't he read his mind, why is it only blank and black, he looks at him again just to saw his face an inch away from him cause he's crouching to insert the coin on the vedo, he felt something rush into his cheek and made him felt the warmth again.</p><p>"What's happening to me."</p><p>He saw the strangers confused eyes looking at him.</p><p>"Hey, are you sure you're born here?."</p><p> </p><p>×××××××××××××××××××× </p><p> </p><p>Oblivious to what the stranger might think, he beamed a smile at him as he inserted the coin to the slot of the vendo, crouching down to reach it since he manifested this ridiculously tall height. </p><p>"Yep. At least that's what my aunt told me," he answers the question without feeling difficult about it. </p><p>He stood straight again and turns his gaze to the flustering midget. He sniffs the evening air in reflex and scents that oddly familiar smell emitting from the man. He wanted to ask Yaku about it but felt negative and shrugs the question off of his head. </p><p>"So, what was that you were gonna pick from the vendo?," he asks bubbly to Yaku and waits for his answer as he fiddles with his fingers hidden behind his back.</p><p> </p><p>×××××××××××××××××××× </p><p> </p><p>"Strawberry juice please."</p><p>His chestnut mousy hair being swayed by the sudden blow of the wind, making him shut his eyes cause his contacts might catch some dirt. He's still puzzled on why he can't use his ability to Haiba, and for sure he's not a vampire, cause he'll know in an instant if he is one of them, he's also warm like what humans are. He's beginning to get used to his scent and his control over it is being fine now, finally, he can look and speak normally to him.</p><p>"By the way where were you going?."</p><p>Haiba was about to answer him but a sudden call from the prince's phone interrupted him. Sou was the one calling him.</p><p>"Ahm sorry I'll just take this call."</p><p>He answered it just beside Haiba so he can literally hear their convo.</p><p>"Sou, I won't be home until the break of dawn, and I'm fine, just let me search for him, what!? damn it! where!?." </p><p>He hissed and saw how Haiba looks shocked on the way he raised his voice, but he didn't care and let him see how he look when he snapped. He's feeling kinda comfortable and at ease when he's with Haiba like he already knows this huge human tree a long time ago.</p><p>"ok, I'll go make sure to send me the exact location."</p><p>He then ended the call, Sou told him that the witch is located on the city as of the moment and he needs to kill him now and not waste the chance to do it, he felt his rage creeping in his whole body but he inhaled Haiba's scent and felt calmed again, he sighed with confusion again before looking back to Haiba and reached for the juice, drink it with one go and crumpled it like a paper and throw on the bin without even looking but it went in. </p><p>"I need to get going, want a ride? I think we have the same destination to go."</p><p>Haiba look amused on what he just saw that made the Prince smirk, then he ride his Ferrari like a badass vampire who's ready to hit anyone he can bump into. Good thing he wore his contacts, his eyes change its colour when he's feeling furious or when he's on rage.</p><p> </p><p>×××××××××××××××××××× </p><p> </p><p>Lev took the front seat just beside the driver's seat and closed the car's door when he got to take a seat. After calming himself down after a few minutes of fanboying, he turned to look at Yaku with a bubbly expression. The car started its engine and drove its way after a few long stares. </p><p>"You asked me where I was going to go, right? I don't have really an exact location on where to go but I guess having a ride with someone would be nice," he said still looking cheerful.</p><p>"I don't have a permanent home for now so I roam everywhere to find a part-time job while I'm still in college. I am an intern of today's paper and I'm still a trainee but fortunately, I'm already given a task cause they don't have enough people to choose. I'm currently searching for a vampire and I need to capture one. Of course, I won't hurt him or her at all! I'll just use the vampire for experimenting stuff and ask it a few questions on why they keep attacking the city. I just want to find a resolution for the vampires and humans to live in unity. No more war, no more fights, no more bloodshed. And I think having a vampire as a friend might be pretty cool! If he wants anything, I would totally give it to him, even my blood."</p><p>He noticed how Yaku looked at him with wide amused eyes but Lev took it the wrong way and his smile turned into a frown. </p><p>"You'll probably think of me like a freak because I believe in this cause and all. I'm weird, aren't I?" he asked with his brows furrowed down and he clutched on his seatbelt.</p><p> </p><p>×××××××××××××××××××× </p><p> </p><p>"Now that's a first, and no, I don't find you weird because of your belief. Actually, we have the same thought."</p><p>A genuine smile etched on the Prince's lips without him knowing. Cause it's been a while since he talks with a human and most especially he seeks for the same unity he was working with since he became a pureblood.</p><p>"I'm really amazed that you're not afraid of vampires, you even want to meet one. That sounds suicide to me, are you sure you'll be fine if you ever meet a vampire?. Or are you just making a prompt to kill or report them? "</p><p>Curiosity is now consuming his mind, he wants to know more about Haiba Lev. The way he speaks, the way his smile beams on his face, the way his scent drives him crazy is still so confusing to him. But he needs to be careful, he should not know he is a vampire, a pure-blood one. So he's acting like a normal human in disguise to keep on knowing him deeper.</p><p>"And what was that a while ago, about your keen sense of smell?, are you a dog? hahaha! Sorry! that's so mean of me hahaha!, so what was that all about? is it just some kind of an instinct or something, or deja vu, or you're just my stalker?."</p><p>The Prince's lips formed a teasing grin, he's not aware of what Haiba's expression is making now cause he's driving and focusing on the road.</p><p>"Hahaha! that last part was a joke, don't take it seriously."</p><p> </p><p>××××××××××××××××××××</p><p> </p><p>He looked away from the brunette boy, his cheery expression turning into a flustered, blushing one. After a few moments of silence surrounding the environment, he spoke again but his voice cracked from the question. </p><p>"I-I don't really know how I got this trait from but my aunt said it runs in the family. Probably got it from my dad," he answers shyly, still looking away from his gaze. </p><p>"A-And I'm not a stalker! Heck, I don't even know you." he bluntly whined at him as he finally turned his head to face him, face still obviously red.</p><p>Teases are always a big deal when it comes to Lev. He really doesn't know what teasing means so he takes things too seriously. With him being so oblivious, straightforward in a bad way, too brutally honest, too kind that he would kill a bunny if he's ordered, and unlucky, there's no way a single girl would turn her way to Lev even when he got this noticeable height. When he made an attempt to get noticed by the brunette stranger and when that attempt got successful, he felt a tug on his heart. This was the first time he ever made a friend outside of town. He doesn't even have roommates in his dormitory. So when he finally made a stranger into a friend, he decided he would definitely keep this stranger to his side and keep his bubbly personality aside to avoid irritating the newly made friend he has made just minutes ago. But, unfortunately... He snapped. </p><p>"Sorry. I got rude in a jiffy. B-But anyways, with the "stalker" topic aside, nope. I'm not making a prompt to kill them. Everything I said before are all true. Yep, I do want to report them but I wanted to report a piece of good news about vampires, not bad ones obviously. I also wanted to make a resolve about the vampire's hunger problem. Why won't they suck on cattles' blood when cattle and human's blood are basically the same? But without the nutrients humans have... But, I guess vampires need to stay healthy, too so I think my resolve won't work then."</p><p> </p><p>××××××××××××××××××××</p><p> </p><p>He can't tell what Haiba is hiding and he can sense that there is something he can't say to him, but he just shrugged it off since they just met and it's not like secrets are shared in just a snap. He's now thinking that Haiba is not a pure human being, he can't read his mind, and that is very alarming, cause he can read anyone's mind if he wants too and even see memories from the past when he touches them. And of course his scent, it is really addicting, like a drug, and his aura is not human-like, he's like a.....  Dhampir....., but it's impossible, he can tell it if he is. And dhampirs are so rare, actually, he hasn't met one ever since he was born. And if ever he is one, does he even know it? Or he's just good on hiding it. </p><p>"So you're a reporter, vampires ally, that's quite interesting for a human, and oh I'm just kidding a while ago don't be too nervous, why are you even stuttering, you sure you're ok?. And pardon my rudeness, I've been prying on your privacy too much. Am I being too friendly? I know we just met a few minutes ago but I would like to be your friend if it is fine with you Haiba-san. "</p><p>He then stretched his arms and wait for Haiba to accept it.</p><p>"Oh wait.. I'll have one more question.."</p><p>He stopped the car when the stoplight hits the red light and they're about to enter the city. He looked at Haiba's side and saw him waiting for his question while slightly frowning.</p><p>"Ok.. what will you do if I say......</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>.....I'm a vampire?."</p><p> </p><p>××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>oo7.o25.o20<br/>&gt;.&lt; .......... &gt;.&lt;</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. •× 03 ×•</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Silence. </p><p>And more silence. </p><p>He looked at Yaku with a confused expression and tilts his head to the side as he raises a brow at him. </p><p>"Well, if you really are a vampire, then I would definitely vampnap you and keep you forever. But Nah, that's impossible. How can a shorty like you, let alone not having the scent of a vampire, be one? And if you are one, you would've eaten me minutes ago." he laughed as he looks at the brunette with an unamused face. </p><p>Ah, this oblivious guy, can't even get the point. But, oh well, after a few minutes his laughter turns into chuckles. Chuckles turn into small noises. And then small noises turn into nothingness. And then finally. He got to his senses. </p><p>"Y-You're not a vampire, aren't you?"</p><p> </p><p>××××××××××××××××××××</p><p>"Hahaha! wow! you can even tell a vampire by its scent? that's amazing! I would like to have that keen sense of smell of yours!, well I was joking and you can tell it right hahaha!"</p><p>Good thing he disguises himself as a human, he always does it for precaution for this kind of situation, but he didn't expect it to be a human, or more like a dhampir. </p><p>"Quit being too oblivious, you'll be in danger if you're always like that, be aware of your surroundings, use that keen nose of yours in good use. Just a bit of friendly advice from your new friend"</p><p>He smiled a little and let Haiba be at ease again be comfortable to talk with him.</p><p>"So, where should I drop you? are you still looking for a place to stay?"</p><p>×××××××××××××××××××× </p><p>"Actually, I'm just looking for another part-time job so I can get money faster and more efficient. I've already saved enough to pay for my apartment but I need more than that to stuff. I want to save up more so I can get a new camera. The thing that I own is already old so I wanted to buy a new one. But I won't throw it away since it's a gift from my father." a small smile crept on his face as he spoke. </p><p>"Ah- I'm blabbering too much! Am I being too noisy? Sorry." </p><p>When the lights shifted into green, the car started to turn its wheels again and continued to run. Lev suddenly felt shivers creeping down his spine when the silence enveloped the two again, only the tapping on the car window was only be heard at the moment. Lev had this habit of tapping into something when he gets really uncomfortable so he uncontrollably taps, taps and taps into the window screen and then to his lap, staring at the outside view of the barricaded window. </p><p>"So, why are you here? In Moscow?" he finally asks the brunette after silence left them alone.</p><p>××××××××××××××××××××</p><p> </p><p>The Prince can't help smiling and chuckles from time to time while feeling Haiba's obliviousness. He's like a kid that's been left alone and got no one to talk to. But he can feel something is really off. There's something in him that's more than that obliviousness that makes him had that taping mannerism, but he hopes it's not that bad experience why he had to get that habit. He broke the silence and started to ask questions again to make Haiba feel comfortable again.</p><p>"oh, a part-time job, what kind? I know someone with lots of sidelines, maybe he can help you. Well, I'm just passing by here. I seldom went out. Hmm, I think it's only my 4th time this year to go to Moscow, and by the way, are you Russian?. I don't think you're pure Russian tho. And you're not noisy, just talk, I don't mind. Actually, this is my first time to talk to someone this long. I'm usually an introvert, ok don't laugh. I know I don't look like one but it's true, cause I don't really have someone I can talk to."</p><p>A faint sorrow reflects on his eyes but he immediately hides it for Haiba not to notice. </p><p>"So do you want me to help you look for your part-time?."</p><p>He smiled again and it's very not him. He doesn't smile easily, cause he's always angry and pissed, but Haiba made him feel so light and at ease. Maybe because his personality is emitting innocence and of course cause he's the first human he talks with for this long. And the scent that he's longing for is coming from him, and he hopes that he can know more. Why he's so affected by his scent, why he's feeling mix emotion when he's with him, why is he so familiar, and why is he so curious to know him more, and all that questions are not so him to ask, and that's the most confusing part.</p><p>×××××××××××××××××××× </p><p>When the brunette spoke again, it caught his attention quickly and listens to his soothing voice. When he actually first heard his voice which came to a question, he actually felt relaxed by it. Like, a mother cooing its child a lullaby or something like that, feels like, home. But since Yaku was a stranger minutes ago, he tried to act normal towards him and pretend he's not affected by his strong grip on his shirt and his voice which actually made his heart thump and he doesn't know what kind of feeling that was. </p><p>He kept listening to Yaku with amused eyes. Seconds has passed and the midget's voice came into a muffled one, Lev's point of view is all focused on Yaku's expression. 'He's pretty' he thought. But he felt weird calling a man pretty but Yaku really is pretty. </p><p>He has this beautiful soft chestnut mousy locks that stand out, 'I want to ruffle it' Lev thought. He also has this piercing brown with a tint of maroon eyes, 'I want to stare at it' he thought again. He has this, oh he really want to touch this one, he has this soft, pinkish thin lips, 'I want to touch it' he thought in his mind. Oh, now he got really far. Like really far. He didn't mean to get beyond his boundary but now he's done it. And he regretted it. For reasons. </p><p>When he realizes all of that, he snapped to his senses and all he heard is his last line and all he saw is a faint sadness reflected in his eyes. He knew expressions very well, especially that one. But when Yaku returned to smile again, he felt his heart skipped a beat and he's mad at himself for feeling it. </p><p>"Nah, no need. I can take care of myself. Right now, I'm only looking for a job like... I don't know, a barista, maybe?" he answers while he cupped his own chin and looks at oblivion.</p><p>"But, I think a photographer will do since I already have a camera. Maybe I'll learn on how to capture landscape pictures. I'm not really into taking people as a model. I'm more into nature and stuff." </p><p>He fiddles with his fingers as he stares at the car's rear window, watching all the vehicles moving in the road to make himself forget those things he thought in his childish mind.</p><p> </p><p>×××××××××××××××××××× </p><p>"A camera, DSLR? , wait I think I have one, I just got it yesterday, but I actually don't know how to use it."</p><p>He then grabs his bag on the side of his seat and stretches it out to Haiba's side.</p><p>"Here, get it, it's inside, can you teach me how to use that, I think it's the latest brand."</p><p>He saw a glimpse of amusement on Haiba's eyes and a big smile on his face that made him feel strange. His heart suddenly beats fast, seeing Haiba's genuine smile and expressions making him feel different emotions. but one thing is for sure, he likes Haiba, even though they just met, all about him is making him magnetize even more, But he's a man, and also a human, but he don't give a damn about it even a little. There's something in him that made him feel this way. He's being careless now, but he can't stop liking him, he's so fond of Haiba already. He wants to see him just like this, so near him, so near that he can smell him, see him, touch him, and dig his fangs to bi-.... Then he snapped, he's losing his mind, it's too dangerous for Haiba to be involved with him. He needs to stop whatever he feels for the sake of his safety and life.</p><p>"You can have that camera, just think of it as a gift from a new friend, I'm near my destination, where should I drop you?."</p><p>He shifted his attitude instantly when he remembered he's not a normal being. He can't be with a human for too long. He'll just make his life in danger, so he needs to do this.</p><p>"Thanks again for saving me out there, I guess it's goodbye now, keep that camera ok"</p><p> </p><p>××××××××××××××××××××</p><p> </p><p>As he takes the camera out from the bag, he listens to Yaku's voice while testing the gift he just got with wide amused eyes. He clicked it open and saw the resolution of the camera in more than 1080 hp even if it's dark, which made his smile even wider. This was the best non-occasional gift he ever had. And yeah, he would keep it forever and take care of it now that he realized they were parting ways. His excitement disappeared and he felt his cheeks not stretching anymore. He looked down and held the camera gently on his lap. </p><p>"So, like, the goodbye you meant means we're not going to see each other again?" he asked with his voice tainted with sadness. </p><p>"We never know. I hope we could see each other soon. You'll be out of Moscow after this? Where do you live? I could visit you if you don't mind! I-I mean, I liked hanging around with you even if minutes have passed since we met and these feel a bit awkward, but, can I have your number? Y-You, don't have to if you want to! And it seems like you're a busy man so just slip what I said away."</p><p>He mentally slapped himself and internally told himself he sucked. All he wanted to do is to not stutter whenever he asks for numbers from people he just met and he always fails miserably after he does. Asking Yaku for his number was probably the dumbest idea he got all day. He was pretty certain he would take down his request like the other girls he asked. </p><p>"Just drop me off at that Italian themed restaurant. Thanks for the ride, Yaku-san." he smiled warmly at him as he squeezed on the bag tighter.</p><p>×××××××××××××××××××× </p><p> </p><p>He felt a tug on his heart when he saw the sadness in  Haiba's eyes and voice. And damn it, he can't turn him down!.</p><p>"Give me your phone."</p><p>He saw Haiba confused.</p><p>"I'll save my number."</p><p>He smiles a little and Haiba almost dropped his phone in excitement.</p><p>"Hey chill hahaha, you don't want a broken phone right now do you."</p><p>He saves his number with his name as "Mori".</p><p>"There, and you can call Mori from now on, No need for formalities."</p><p>He then smiles his heart out before stopping the car on where Haiba said he'll be dropped to.</p><p>"I'll just wait for your message so I can save yours, so... Goodbye for now Haiba-san"</p><p>He's making Haiba's life in danger indeed, but he'll do anything and everything to protect him, he can now know where he is by his scent and that's the most important thing to know to keep him safe.</p><p> </p><p>××××××××××××××××××××</p><p> </p><p>'For now.'</p><p>Hearing those two simple words made Lev feel hope again. Hope that he might see Yaku or Mori which the brunette insisted, again. This was a big surprise to him because this is actually the first time he got a stranger's number. Too much for his excitement, he immediately taps a message to a contact named 'Mori' and presses the send button, making the shorter of the two's phone vibrate multiple times with a message saying, 'Hello Mori!!!!!' with few animated cat emojis. </p><p>"I texted you sooner in case I forgot." he beamed a small smile at him and buries his phone into his breast pocket. </p><p>He closed the door as soon as he exited the car and waves his hand at Mori, still having that smile crept upon his face. </p><p>"Goodbye, Mori. Take care wherever you may go. And most importantly, don't let vampires take ahold of your neck!" he bid, still not knowing the friend he just made moments ago was a vampire. And not just an ordinary vampire, he is the Prince. But of course, he wouldn't know since he's too dumb to notice.</p><p>××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>oo8.oo2.o20<br/>&gt;.&lt; .......... &gt;.&lt;</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. •× 04 ×•</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His smile reached his eyes,  meeting Haiba is something he didn't expect he'll meet in this kind of situation and as a human.</p><p>"Such a twisted fate"</p><p>He replied on Haiba's message, "Hi Haiba-san, I hope you capture a lot of pictures, be careful, you'll never know when you'll meet a vampire again 😏 hahah kidding!", then he taps the send button chuckling. Then he reached his destination, not that far from where he dropped Haiba. He parked his car and removed his disguise, long fangs and nails, red eyes, darken brown mousy hair and then he entered the alley.</p><p>"Fuckers! why are you still alive?!"</p><p>He throws his kunai effortlessly and moves swiftly, reflexes still in good condition, with his blood on it and aimed it on the those newborn's heart. His blood can cleanse the curse on the newborn and turn them to an extraordinary vampire that has one ability like a royal vampire has or can kill them when they can't take the pureblood. He's been helping vampire slayers to stop this cursed newborns. So far only 3 newborns made it alive from his kunai. </p><p>"Suga, what happened? I thought you cleaned this mess already".</p><p>Suga, he's one of those who made it alive and now helping to slay those cursed vampires.</p><p>"Sorry Yaku, I was about to, but you're way to faster than me hehe"</p><p>He just sighed and let Suga cleaned all the trace of what just happened. He went deep into the alley where there's a bench to sit, lifts his head and looked into the sky.</p><p>"Until when will this end, I'm tired of making things right, How can I make humans and vampires live in peace together?."</p><p>He's still on his real form, he didn't notice that Haiba is just on the same alley, saw everything happened, and for an unknown reason, the Prince didn't even smell his scent, as if Haiba manages to hide his presence on that very moment.</p><p> </p><p>×××××××××××××××××××</p><p> </p><p>He saw everything. Everything that happened just now. He stood still, unable to process what just occurred today.</p><p>And wait, are those fangs? Oooh, Lev has a thing for fangs and claws. Too much for having a fetish for cat-like stuff. But that didn't matter to him right now since he saw a bloodshed fight. I mean, who thinks things like that after seeing such gorish scene? That would be pretty weird. </p><p>"M-Mori?" </p><p>He stumbled on his feet after walking backwards, attempting to run away but his feet caught with the other one, making a sound that could definitely be heard. He flinched still when the two scary looking creatures looked his way. </p><p>He felt scared. His limbs went trembling and his eyes shaken in fear. 'I lived a good life.' he thought. Ah, this dramatic boy. Can't help it. He's just this way. </p><p>Too much fear consumed him that his purple orb flickered open from loss of control. He stares at the two and gripped on his camera's strap hanged around his neck when they got closer, the more steps they take, the scarier their faces can get; in Lev's point of view. He shut his eyes and readies himself for what might happen next. Maybe, he would never see light again the next time he opens his eyes. But be does hope this thought won't happen.</p><p> </p><p>××××××××××××××××××× </p><p> </p><p>"H-Haiba-san"</p><p>The prince felt a pang on his heart, seeing how scared Haiba on seeing his true self. </p><p>"Suga I'll handle this"</p><p>Suga nodded and leave the two alone. The Prince walk towards Haiba, while he's walking backwards looking really scared and frightened. He smiled with sadness and hurt.</p><p>"Hello again Haiba-san, I didn't know we'll meet again so soon, and.... in this kind of situation."</p><p>He's about to touch Haiba's hand to help him get up but he dodges it and looks even more scared. Then the Prince sighed in defeat and hurt expression.</p><p>"Ok, I won't touch you. Don't be scared like that, This is still me, Mori. but I guess it is really hard for humans to accept us. Hey, I don't want that look in your face, it doesn't suit you, so pardon me for touching you for just a second, I'll erase your memories, you meeting me and all the things you saw, Thank you, I'm sorry and Goodbye."</p><p>He immediately grabs Haiba's hand, pulled him close to him and touch his eyes, but he saw those left purple eyes again, so many questions are coming into his mind, but he chooses not to know the answers and let Haiba be back to his normal self. Haiba faints after what he did and he tried to carry him to the bench and let him rest there and leave him, hide somewhere where he can't be seen and wait until he woke up, making sure he'll leave the alley safe, also leaving all his thoughts and questions unanswered for Haiba to be safe and live a normal life. But little did he know, he didn't make Haiba's memory erased, cause his ability can't affect Haiba for an unknown reason.</p><p> </p><p>××××××××××××××××××× </p><p> </p><p>So, things happened. And it's very confusing, complicated and scary for Lev to handle. When he fainted, he could still see light. And then suddenly, memories of him and Mori flashes within. He mentally opens his eyes, only to find his memories of Mori slowly fading away. Panic started to envelop him. No, he won't stand forgetting he knew about this guy. He doesn't want to forget the way his voice soothed him, the way his eyes move just to meet his gaze, the way he smiles, the way about everything he is and do. He kept on grasping on those memories. Even when they were still not much, it meant a lot more to Lev. He wants to undo this spell Yaku himself has cast on him. Time passed, and everything went black. Oblivion is all he sees. </p><p>He opens his eyes slowly, finding himself laying down on a hard, sturdy surface. He was laying on the bench. The bench that Yaku and the white-haired stranger sat on. Wait, Yaku and a white-haired stranger? </p><p>He immediately gets up from where he lay at, blinking his eyes multiple times and still finding himself being in the same spot. Yes, he still remembers it. He remembers everything. He still remembers Yaku and he's thankful for it. The scene that occurred a while ago still lingered on his mind but he didn't care now that he's still grasping on those memories.</p><p>He looked around and found no one around the alley. He looked disappointed when he saw Yaku nowhere in sight. Even the white-haired stranger could help him get to his senses. He rubs his nape and only felt his warm skin. Wait, why isn't there a strap anymore? He looks below himself and found the camera not hanging around him anymore. Now he felt more sad and disappointed. But maybe Yaku got his camera back so Lev wouldn't remember. But, he didn't erase Lev's memories so how come? </p><p>"Morisuke..? Morisuke, if you're out there... Please say something." he pleaded.</p><p>He looked around to find signs of him but found none. He hugged his knees close to his chest and buries himself between his kneecaps. And yes, this means he would wait for him. Wait for Mori to show up. Even if it takes ages, cause somewhere in his heart, he can feel that Mori's near, he's here.</p><p> </p><p>××××××××××××××××××× </p><p> </p><p>Yaku's shocked, why is Haiba still know his name, why is he calling him, how come, he did erase his memory, is Haiba really a dhampir? and why does his ability doesn't affect him.. </p><p>"What's happening, tsk, and why isn't he leaving! is he serious about waiting for me there?? it's freezing cold right now, is he out of his mind?"</p><p>He's undecided, gripped the camera tight on his hands and look at how Haiba freeze to death on the bench.</p><p>"Damn it, who is he really, this is getting hard, he'll just be scared of me if I show myself again"</p><p>He waited for a few minutes to pass and see if Haiba will go, but he didn't. He just sat there and wait for him to show himself.</p><p>"This is really ridiculous, did I just got defeated by a human in just a span of almost 3 hours?."</p><p>He sighed in confusion but decided to disguise himself again as a human so Haiba won't be frightened again. Then he walks slowly where the bench is located. </p><p>"Hey, I'm returning this. but please just forgot me. I don't want you to be scared of me"</p><p>He places the DSLR on the bench beside him but<br/>he didn't touch him then walk away from where Haiba is sitting immediately. He doesn't want to see his scared expression again. But he needs to help him at least for the last time and not appear again on his life.</p><p>"Base on the way you call my name, I didn't get your memories erased, I'm sorry, you'll be having memories you don't want to remember.. If you like, can I try it one more time, I'll remove those memories that will haunt you forever."</p><p>He said while not looking back where Haiba is sitting. He needs to try it again, he remembered his purple eyes again, but it was gone again now. Maybe his eyes are just hallucinating that time. He waited for Haiba's answer before looking back again.</p><p> </p><p>××××××××××××××××××× </p><p> </p><p>When the Prince turned his back on Lev, he immediately grabs his wrists to see his face, looking at Morisuke intensely.</p><p>"No. I don't want to. I-I still want to remember you. Please don't make me forget those things I remembered about you. Yes, I'm now fully aware you're a vampire and I don't care. I still want to be your friend, Mori." he said in one breath as he held on Yaku's wrist tighter, saying the word 'friend' that he realizes it's more than that.</p><p>He's turning helpless and desperate. He just wants to think about Mori all day so whenever he sees his face, he would know he would be having a great day, he would run around free of problems, he would look at oblivion heart struck. Even if he's a blood-sucking vampire. </p><p>"You know how I feel about vampires. What's making you want to erase my memories about you?" he asked him with his voice calm and still. </p><p>"Oh, is it because of the expression I wore when I found out your true self? Yes, I was scared. But it wasn't because I think you plan on eating me. I was scared because I think you're just pretending to be my friend and take advantage of me. I was scared that maybe my number asking didn't matter to you. I was scared that all those stories I told you just slipped out of your ear. I don't care if I get eaten by you but I am scared that you might forget me after you kill me."</p><p> </p><p>×××××××××××××××××××</p><p> </p><p>Haiba's gripped on his wrist made him smell his scent again and made his heart beats fast, his thirst is mixing in but he can control it and just endure it for a while. Maybe  Haiba's self-control is weakening cause of his state. He can feel he's still scared, but now that he explained why, should he believe it? they just met by accident, he's not even sure if he's really an ally or just using him. So he needs to be sure, he looked back and lift his head to look straight into Haiba's eyes, undo his spell, revealed his true self, even his eyes are now exposed, left purple ey and right brown eye. He's still holding his wrist.</p><p>"I'm a vampire, not just an ordinary vampire, I can even turn you to be one of us. I kill innocent humans that were turned into cursed newborn, I can suck your blood until you die right here, right now"</p><p>He saw another glimpse of Haiba's left eye but gone again. His eyes are playing with his mind and it's getting hard for him. </p><p>"I don't easily forget someone, and what I said are real, I'm not lying, the part of me being a vampire, and especially you, your scent is way to hard to avoid. You're like a drug to me, I got addicted like from way back for I don't know how long. You're so familiar to me, but I can't tell why I even feel that. And I can't read your mind and even my other ability is useless when it comes to you"</p><p>He saw different emotions flashed on Haiba's eyes. He just waited on what he'll gonna say. Still on his true form and standing close to him.</p><p> </p><p>×××××××××××××××××××</p><p> </p><p>He still kept holding his wrist despite the fact that he's already slightly shaking. But he still got some courage left. He lets his wrist go and let his own arm flail to his side. He looks at his shoes and clutches his jacket tightly when he spoke. </p><p>"Probably the spells that you want to cast on me are getting refused by my body. Like in a mental way. I've seen it when I was unconscious." he explained slowly while he nervously cracks his fingers one by one. "That's what a dhampir would do, right or not? But I guess I'm one of them that's why I'm like this."</p><p>He took a step closer to the Prince and stood still, now looking at him straight in the eyes with his purple eye now completely visible.</p><p>"Even if you threaten me with sucking my blood and all, I-I still won't take a step away from where I'm standing right now! You can get me as weird here, but I know that you can't do that. I just know. There's something lingering in my mind that I knew you well and you wouldn't do such thing as that."</p><p>When he spoke, his fear and trembling state start to fade cause all he can care about right now is Mori. He would care less if he would be in danger, he doesn't even have a purpose in life, that's what he said to himself. All he wanted to do know is to take a glance of the brunette he fell for and after that, he's ready to die in the Prince's hands. He managed to smile without himself knowing and unzips his black leather jacket, letting it fall to the ground, leaving only his V-neck shirt. He tugged on the right side of his collar showing his neck off. </p><p>"I wouldn't really mind if you took a bite. Even sucking all of me is not an important matter to me now."</p><p> </p><p>××××××××××××××××××× </p><p> </p><p>The Prince's eyes are now focused on Haiba's, now he's not hallucinating, it is true that they shared the same left eye, a purple pair. He's questions are slowly being answered.</p><p>"So you're really are a dhampir, a unique and special one."</p><p>He held Haiba's cheek and felt him trembling and flinched. Still being afraid of him, and he looks determined to prove that what he's saying are all true.</p><p>"There's something in me too, that tells me that I already met and know you"</p><p>He then removes his scarf and covered it into Haiba's tempting neck.</p><p>"Don't go showing that delicious and tempting neck of yours to any vampire, you'll be dead in no time for sure if you do that again. Remember this scarf?, I think this is yours, so I'm returning it now."</p><p>Then suddenly the Prince's heart throbbed in pain, he gripped his chest and pants heavily, his thirst is gone wild, and Haiba's scent suddenly emitted way to strong and he's too close to him that it made him drooled and his eyes turned red in desire for his blood. </p><p>"Fuck, N-no!!."</p><p>He looks at Haiba and saw his worried expression instead of the scared one. He embraced his body and gripped his chest tight and tried to control himself.</p><p>"H-Haiba-san, r-run! d-don't go n-near me! I-I'm n-not myself r-right n-now! R-RUN!!"</p><p>A sudden cold breeze blew together with a red kunai, aiming at the Prince's heart, but he felt it coming seconds ago and ready to dodge it with his own kunai, but to his shocked, Haiba grabbed it effortlessly like it was just a something he can easily touch without even looking, his reflexes, he's way too fast than him. And he's already gripping his back tight and covering his body to protect it from any other attacks, but it made him more thirsty. He can smell his scent so close and he's neck just almost an inch away from him. His hanger for blood gone wilder than the first time, this is unbearable, but he kept on controlling it but nearing its limit. Until a voice got their attention.</p><p>"Well well well, look what we have here, the destined mates are finally together I see."</p><p>A man with a mask and red cloak appeared all of a sudden.</p><p>"Looks like the time has come to end this unstoppable curse, But both Prince are still clueless, hahaha!"</p><p>He keeps on appearing and disappearing like a mage or something. Then he suddenly appeared near the both of them, he's about to throw his kunai but the pain in his heart gets unbearable that made him scream loud and faint in Haiba's arms.</p><p>"Oops! The pureblood prince is out hahaha. Oh don't fret sacred dhampir, I'm no enemy nor ally, I'm an oracle, the one who can tell what this world will end up to, and the one who'll let you know what you should do"</p><p>He walks towards Haiba that keeps on giving him a glare and an enormous angry aura.</p><p>"Calm down Haiba Lev, I'll tell you your prophecy, and it's up to you if you'll do it or not. But for sure your decision will have a huge effect on what will happen to you and the prince's future."</p><p>His eyes suddenly became all white and light is emitting on his body.</p><p>"The destined mate is now enclosed, The hearts shall blossom, Emotions shall fruit, the half-blood shall give, but pure blood shall be gone, In exchange of blood, pure turns to dark and  dark turns to pure"</p><p>The light disappears and his eyes turned back.</p><p>"Goodluck destined mate, I'll be watching how you'll decide for the future. Hahahaha"</p><p>He then disappeared out of nowhere and leaves Haiba a confused and worried expression while still gripping into the unconscious Prince's body.</p><p> </p><p>××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>oo8.o11.o20</p><p> </p><p>&gt;.&lt; .......... &gt;.&lt;</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>OYA OYA OYA!<br/>HOW'S EVERYONE??<br/>₍₍ ◝(　ﾟ∀ ﾟ )◟ ⁾⁾</p><p>WHO'S UP FOR THIS AU??? HOW'S IT???<br/>♪(┌・。・)┌ ヘ(￣ω￣ヘ)</p><p>AND YES WE ARE BACK!<br/>〜(꒪꒳꒪)〜 〜(꒪꒳꒪)〜</p><p>KUDOS AND COMMENTS ARE HIGHLY APPRECIATED WE NEED YOUR THOUGHTS ON THIS AU MINNA SAN! ❤️<br/>(ノ^_^)ノ＼(ﾟｰﾟ＼)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>